Tiny Tales
by shirebound
Summary: Short ficlets written for quick challenges or inspiring posts on Livejournal. The prompt for each challenge can be found at the top of each drabble or short scene. A mix of book- and movie-verse.
1. Conspiracy

**CHALLENGE: Something funny  
Word Count: 100**

xxxx

**"Conspiracy"**

_Sam was a good cook, even by hobbit reckoning, and he had done a good deal of the camp-cooking on their travels, when there was a chance. _'Of Herbs and Stewed Rabbit', The Two Towers

"It was dreadful," Aragorn admitted. His eyes swept the courtyard to ensure that no one was listening. "What she put into that bowl... well, I don't want to think about it."

"Poor Strider," Sam commiserated. "I should have left you some of my spices and herbs to slip into any wayward stew that came your way."

Aragorn grinned. "Perhaps you should have." He lowered his voice further, even though only the White Tree could possibly have been eavesdropping. "Could you please leave a few Shire recipes with Lady Éowyn? I fear for my Steward's health."

"Of course," Sam grinned back.


	2. Concern

**HALLOWEEN CHALLENGE: Include the words pumpkin, spider web, spooky, ghost, bloody  
Word Count: 100**

xxxx

**"Concern"**

Aragorn removed the bloody bandage from Frodo's arm. "The gash is not deep. You said he fell while trying to avoid a spider web?"

"Yes," Sam said worriedly. "The alley was dark and spooky, and he tripped on some broken stone."

"Spooooky," Frodo giggled, then yawned hugely.

"When's that pain tonic going to wear off again?" Merry sighed.

"Soon," Aragorn said with a ghost of a smile.

"Look what I found in the kitchen!" Pippin strode into the room bearing a fragrant pumpkin pie. "This will cheer Frodo up."

But Frodo had fallen fast asleep, his head on Sam's shoulder.


	3. Caress

**CHALLENGE: Include the words flowers, fruit, freedom, finger, flippant  
Word Count: 100**

xxxx

**"Caress"**

"Are you certain you are old enough to marry?" Aragorn teased his bride-to-be as they walked through the crowd. The air about them was fragrant with the mingled scents of flowers and rare fruits.

"You are as flippant as your young knight," Arwen smiled.

Pippin grinned, and nudged Merry with his elbow.

"I fear your heart will feel the constraints of this city of stone," Aragorn murmured.

"On the contrary," Arwen whispered. She ran one finger along Aragorn's jaw, making him shiver. "You have granted my heart the freedom to love. Each day for us will be as an eternity."


	4. Dream Come True

**CHALLENGE: "Firsts"  
Word Count: 100**

xxxx

"**Dream Come True"**

Sam appeared utterly shocked, and Frodo looked as if he was caught in a dream. _A good dream, I hope,_ Aragorn found himself thinking. _You have surely earned it._ He noted that their new garments fit well, but soon he would see them clothed as princes.

And so with heart overflowing, and clasping his beloved's hand, Aragorn joyously fulfilled a dream of his own; a vision he had first experienced at Cormallen, watching over Frodo and Sam as they slept. _I am the first to accord them this honor,_ he thought humbly as his knee touched the ground. _Praise them!_


	5. A Letter from Pippin

**Challenge: Anniversary  
Word Count: 400  
**

xxxx

_To Glóin, son of Gróin  
Erebor, The Lonely Mountain_

From Peregrin Took, son of Paladin  
Tookborough, The Shire

December 10, S.R. 1419

Dear Sir,

It has been nearly a year since your son Gimli parted from you in Rivendell and we began our journey south in the company of my cousin Frodo Baggins. It is my fervent hope that Gimli has returned safely home. I came to know your son well, and thus I suspect that he may not have shared with you the full tale of his own valiant deeds over the past year. I am also afraid that, whatever you may have heard of him from others, you may hold much of what you hear to be either fanciful or lacking in possibility. I felt moved to write you so that you are assured that, truly, no tales could do justice to your son's valor, deeds, indomitable spirit, loyalty to his friends, and pride in his people.

There was not a race we encountered among the Free Peoples, including several of which I had not even dreamed existed, that do not now hold your son in the highest esteem. He earned the respect and admiration of kings and great lords, and of some of the oldest and wisest beings who yet remain in Middle-earth. He has also earned the lifelong gratitude, for what it is worth, of this humble hobbit of the Shire, and my family.

I am in debt to your son for my very life, but in all of our time together in Minas Tirith and the journey back north, he would accept neither praise nor word of thanks. I came to understand that once Gimli son of Glóin claims you as friend and companion, no more loyal or steadfast friend will you ever have, and no further words on that account need be spoken.

My kin will be told about your son, and honor his name. If I may be of service to you or your family in any way, at any time, be assured that, in the name of my friend Gimli, it will be my honor to receive word from you.

My deepest respects,

Peregrin Took

Postscript: Please let Gimli know that his "truants" arrived home safely, and hope to see him again. Until then, enclosed with this message is a package of Longbottom Leaf, which I trust he (and you) will enjoy.


	6. Something Unnatural

**Challenge: "Parting"  
Word Count: 200**

xxxx

**SOMETHING UNNATURAL**

Pippin and Frodo were laughing so hard, Sam ran to close the door to the corridor before a host of curious Elves came to investigate.

At Pippin's urging, and armed with a dish of lard from the kitchens, Frodo had plastered down both sides of Merry's hair to see if it could be made to part neatly in the middle like Aragorn and Boromir's. Merry gazed mournfully into the mirror.

"It's not natural for hobbit hair, and that's a fact," Sam declared.

"Oh dear," Frodo gasped, wiping tears of mirth from his face. "I needed that. Sorry, Merry,"

"I forgive you," Merry sighed dramatically.

When Frodo went into his bedroom to retrieve one of Bilbo's pocket handkerchiefs, Sam, Merry, and Pippin exchanged satisfied glances. They meant to lighten Frodo's burden – and heart – in any way possible.

"You're next, Pippin," Merry whispered, trying unsuccessfully to scruffle his curls back into shape. "Tomorrow, ask to borrow Strider's boots and clomp around in them a bit."

"I'd like to see that myself," Sam grinned.

"I'll get Strider to loan them to me somehow," Pippin said confidently. Suddenly he frowned. "Lady Arwen doesn't need to see me doing all that clomping, though... does she?"


	7. Ranger of the North

**Challenge:** _**Write a drabble about the unexpected. Take this in any direction you like. It can be an unexpected event, an unexpected bit of news, an unexpected meeting, an unexpected relationship, an unexpected kiss, etc.)**_

Author note: I tried to weave several 'unexpected' events into this wee scene.

**Word Count: 100**

xxxx

"Arise, Sir Peregrin," Aragorn said solemnly. As Pippin got to his feet, awestruck by the honor being accorded to him and Merry, he saw a twinkle in Strider's eyes... and a hint of a tear. Suddenly overcome with emotion, Aragorn knelt and embraced his young knight before the hushed crowd.

"I am overjoyed that you live," Aragorn said quietly, "and that your courageous deeds saved the lives of two noble Men who will return to their families only because of you."

And from behind him Beregond and Halbarad bowed deeply, causing Pippin to blush to the tips of his ears.

xxxx

(Yes, slightly AU... but such fun.)


	8. Childhood Lessons

**Challenge: "Travel"  
****Word Count: 100**

xxxx

**Childhood Lessons**

Sam beamed when Legolas complimented the speed with which he tied up the packs.

"It's an easy knot," Sam explained. "My uncle taught me." He untied the lashing on one pack and started over. "The coney comes out of the hole, travels around the clearing, and back in the hole. See?"

Legolas smiled. The hobbit's lessons had been far more innocent than his own. He could still hear his tutor's voice as his small hands grasped a length of rope...

"Remember, young one. The Balrog comes out of its lair, encircles its prey, and back into the darkness it goes..."


	9. The Throne

**Prompt: "Homecoming"****  
****Word Count: 200 **

xxxx

**THE THRONE**

Faramir swung wide the heavy doors with his own hands and preceded Aragorn into the vast room. There before them was the Steward's Seat, and above it, the throne of the King.

"It has waited a thousand years for you, my liege," Faramir said. "It has been tended well, and only one person has sat upon it to my knowledge." He smiled slightly. "I do believe my father allowed Peregrin that honor; I am certain that it was amusing to Father, and Peregrin would have been of course unaware of the dozen or so laws he was breaking."

"My young knight will not receive punishment from my hand," Aragorn assured him. He walked forward, and touched the massive chair. "I do believe this seat would fit all four hobbits." He smiled. "Perhaps I will let the People see them thus; I wish to do them every honor."

"Then a new Age will truly have begun," Faramir laughed. His heart felt light. "I will leave you for a time. Call if you have need of me." He bowed deeply, then gazed with respect and love into the eyes of his King. "And may I be the first to say... welcome home."


	10. A Taste of Southern Medicine

**Challenge: "IN SICKNESS"**  
**WORD COUNT: 350  
A bit o' fluff in which Frodo enjoys a break from what he's used to experiencing when sick.**

xxxx

**A TASTE OF SOUTHERN MEDICINE**

"Time for your tonic, Frodo," Faramir announced, entering the Ring-bearer's room.

"Oh yes, please!" Frodo said enthusiastically. He sat up in bed, blue eyes sparkling with eagerness.

Faramir set down the tray he was holding on the table beside the bed. "Which flavor today, my friend?" he asked.

Frodo surveyed the row of small bottles, finally shaking his head.

"They're all so delicious, I cannot possibly choose."

"Perhaps you will allow me..." Faramir selected one of the bottles, opened it, and shook a few drops of a brightly-colored oil into the cup of medicine. Sitting on the bed, he helped Frodo hold the cup. The hobbit drank up every drop.

"Which one was that?" Frodo asked, licking his lips.

"It is called 'tangerine'," Faramir said. "You have now tasted lime, lemon, orange, and tangerine oils. You have yet to try this last one... it contains a processed bean called vanilla."

"You're so fortunate, here in the South, to have access to such exotic flavors," Frodo told him. "Hobbit children would never be stubborn about taking medicine if it tasted so good." He looked thoughtful. "Perhaps we may take a few home with us?"

"Of course," Faramir said. "They are well processed, and keep for at least a year if unopened." He got to his feet and picked up the tray. "Your cousins are preparing your breakfast tray, and will be here soon. And I bear good news; Aragorn says that you may leave your bed today if you promise to take it easy. You are nearly well."

"What a shame," Frodo sighed, gazing longingly at the tray in Faramir's hands.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I mean, that's wonderful, of course," Frodo said hastily. "It's just that..." He coughed slightly. "I'm still a bit weak. You said something about... vanilla?"

"My childhood favorite," Faramir said. He winked at Frodo. "I will inform my liege that you require one more day abed. I am certain he will understand."

"Thank you, Faramir," Frodo said happily. "I'm sure I'll be well by tomorrow."

"So am I," Faramir said with a laugh. "So am I."


	11. Narya the Great

Written for the Livejournal Lotr_Community challenge "The March of Power".  
**Prompt:** From the Tale of Years, March 25: The Host is surrounded on the Slag-hills.

**NARYA THE GREAT**

_"For this is the Ring of Fire, and with it you may rekindle hearts in a world that grows chill."_  
Appendix B, The Return of the King  


The Eagles are come, and the Dark Lord trembles in fear. Surely one of the hobbits yet lives; does he at this moment stand at the Crack of Doom, the destiny of all free peoples clutched in a small, desperate hand? 'On the one hand lies darkness, and on the other only hope,' so Gimli told me the Lady spoke. And so even yet I hope. But the hearts of men are easily bowed by such a darkness as this. Do I not feel it, even I? How much greater must it be for them? I must do what I can. There may be no other chance.

"We are either to be victorious or undone," Gandalf murmured. "Should the One be destroyed, the Three may fail, so it has been foretold. This may be our last deed together, great one." He bowed his head, reaching out with thought and vision and great need. He felt the pulse of energy upon his finger leap and quicken, building in intensity. Those standing closest to the wizard felt the air about them suddenly crackle with suppressed energy.

Gandalf thrust his hand out before him, crying out a single word in an ancient tongue. The Ring of Fire blazed fiercely, then the air shuddered as a great wave pulsed outward, a force of incandescent hope unleashed, guided by the wizard's mind to pierce each heart of the Company of the West.

############

_Then all the Captains of the West cried aloud, for their hearts were filled with a new hope in the midst of darkness._  
'The Field of Cormallen', The Return of the King


	12. No Laughing Matter

Baranduin's post on Livejournal about the 144 elves that awakened at Cuivienen was very interesting, as 144 is also the number of hobbits Bilbo invited to the Birthday Party - a number (one gross) that some guests took as an insult. Inspired by her post, I offer a wee scene...

xxxx

**No Laughing Matter**

Sam hastily pounded Frodo's back as his master began to choke on his tea. Alarmed, Aragorn hurried to the hobbits' side of the fire, but Frodo waved him off.

"I'm all right, Aragorn," Frodo sputtered. "Just went down the wrong way, is all."

Long after the Ranger had satisfied himself that the Ring-bearer was well, and Legolas had resumed his tale, all four hobbits were still exchanging amused glances and trying not to giggle. Gandalf suppressed his own quiet chuckle until he had walked some distance away. Never in his long life had he imagined that anyone could find humor in the ancient, reverent tale of the Days before the Sun, but leave it to hobbits to surprise him yet again. _One gross_ of Elves! He wondered if Bilbo had ever heard this very tale in Rivendell, and had needed to hurry from the Hall of Fire before he exclaimed out loud in horror or amusement. He would ask the old hobbit about it, someday, should their paths cross again.

The wizard returned to the group, his eyes still alight with mirth. _Bless these hobbits_, he thought, not for the first time. Nor the last.


	13. Companions of the Heart

**Challenge:** Written for the Livejournal Lotr_Community challenge "Celebrate!". All stories submitted were to be exactly 144 words.

**COMPANIONS OF THE HEART**

_Then one rode forward, a tall man, taller than all the rest; from his helm as a crest a white horsetail flowed. He advanced until the point of his spear was within a foot of Aragorn's breast. _  
'The Riders of Rohan', The Two Towers

"His name was Westwind." Éomer removed the helm Frodo had asked about, and sat in the grass with the hobbits grouped about him. "Long ago, he gave his life to save me from great peril. There is no greater gift." He stroked the tail affixed to his helm, his eyes soft with memory. "Thus do we celebrate and honor those great hearts whose lives intertwine with our own. Among my people, it is believed that the spirits of our noble steeds live on, watching over us and guiding our path."

"I'd be that grateful to see my Bill again," Sam said wistfully, "but there'd be no cutting of any tails. Not that this tradition of yours ain't a fine one, sir," he hastily added to Éomer.

"Should you someday be reunited with your gallant steed, Samwise," Éomer said gently, "that will be celebration enough."


End file.
